Here We Go Again
by CoraFan
Summary: Theresa and Jerry have been fighting a lot. When someone from Jerry's past shows up, he and Theresa have a fight in the sub station. What happens when a secret surprise is revealed? Jeresa! Read to find out, and I promise the story is better than the summary.


**A/N: Hey guys, I saw Alex vs Alex (again) last night, and I wanted to write a new story…I know that I have a ton of unfinished stories, and I hope that it doesn't bug you all too much, but I get inspiration for new stories, and I don't want them to get away, so I write them. I know that I need to finish my other stories, but I just haven't really had any inspiration for those…if somebody can give me some ideas for a few of my old SVU, or my newer NCIS stories, maybe I can get them finished. Please? Thank you guys for reading my ramble, and now I'll stop my ramble, and let you get to the actual story. BTW, this is not really based on the episode. Also, Justin is seventeen, Alex is fifteen, and Max is thirteen.**

Alex Russo woke up to the sound of her parents fighting, for the sixth day in a row. She groaned. Alex hated it when her parents fought. As she walked downstairs, she found out what the fight was about _this_ time.

"All I asked was for you to stop eating food off the floor!" Theresa exclaimed.

"Stop trying to tell me what to do!" Jerry yelled back.

"Guys?" Alex asked.

"If you would stop acting like a three year old, I wouldn't have to tell you what to do!" Theresa yelled at Jerry.

"Guys?" Alex tried again.

"SHUT UP THERESA!" Jerry yelled at his wife. Alex pulled out her wand, and shot at the wall above her parents to stop the fight. As pictures came crashing down, Jerry and Theresa looked at Alex.

"That's enough! Justin, Max, and I are sick and tired of all the fighting! Go to counseling or get a divorce!" Alex screamed at them. Then she grabbed the hands of her brothers, who were sitting on the couch, and dragged them upstairs. When they were upstairs, Max looked at his sister and asked her.

"What's gonna happen to mom and dad?" Alex put her arm around her little brother.

"I don't know. They'll probably go to counseling, and hopefully everything will work out from there." she told him honestly. They all got dressed, went downstairs, and started their work in the sub station, where their parents weren't talking as much as possible while working together.

"Jerry, I need a pastrami on rye for table 4!" Theresa called through the window.

"We're out of pastrami!" Jerry called back. Justin walked over, not knowing about what had just been said.

"Dad, I need a pastrami on rye." Justin told him.

"Here you go son." Jerry said, handing him the sandwich.

"What are you, three?" Theresa asked. She walked into the kitchen.

"Oi vay, I'll make it myself." she mumbled to herself. She got the sandwiches and drinks for her table, put them on a tray, and started walking out to the table. When she walked out, she saw a tall blonde woman flirting with Jerry. She slammed the tray down at the right table, causing everyone, including Jerry and the blonde to look over at her. Then she took off her apron and threw it on the ground.

"Mom?" Alex asked. Theresa walked upstairs without saying a word, while Alex looked at her father, and saw what had upset her mother. Alex copied her mother's actions. Alex found Theresa upstairs on the couch, covered in a blanket and crying.

"Mom, are you ok?" Alex asked. Theresa shook her head no, and cried harder. Alex sat down next to her mother, and hugged her. They heard footsteps, and the two looked over to see Justin, Max, Jerry, and…the blonde woman from downstairs. Alex stood, and pulled her mother up as well. She turned to Theresa.

"Mom, go upstairs to my room and lie down ok?" Alex said. Theresa nodded and ran upstairs. Alex turned to look at Jerry, while Justin and Max joined her.

"Who is she?" Alex demanded, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Kids, this is my ex girlfriend Casey Novak. She's a wizard too. Casey, this is Justin, Alex, and Max." Jerry told them.

"Good," Alex started, "that means that I can do this." She shot at Jerry with her wand. Luckily, he ducked just in time.

"What the heck Alex!" he exclaimed.

"I can't believe you would do that to mom!" Alex yelled, shooting at him with the wand again. Jerry ducked again.

"Do what!" he asked.

"Flirt with this lady! Ex girlfriend or not, she's not mom, and she never will be, even if you and mom split, and you marry this lady, she will NEVER, EVER be anywhere NEAR as awesome, amazing, talented, beautiful, or loving as mom is!" she yelled, shooting at him another time with the wand. She shot at him a few more times, and he dodged every one. The last shot actually hit Casey.

"Not who I was aiming for, but I'll take what I can get." Alex shrugged. She was about to shoot at Jerry with the wand again, but Theresa walked downstairs.

"Alex, Justin, Max, let's go we have work to do!" she called. Alex put her wand away, and she and her brothers followed their mother. Jerry looked confused, and Casey was rubbing her arm from where Alex's magic shot had hit her. The two followed and saw Theresa and the kids working away. Alex, Justin, and Max were taking orders, and Theresa was making the sandwiches.

"Mom, I need three Meat Me In Turkeys!" Alex called out.

"Already ready sweetie, here you go." Theresa said, giving her daughter the sandwiches she needed.

"Casey, why don't you go sit down, I'll get your sandwich." Jerry told her. Casey smiled and nodded. Jerry walked into the kitchen, and started working alongside Theresa.

"Hey, you know I love you right?" he asked her.

"I hope you fall in a hole and break your face." Theresa said, not looking up from the sandwich she was making. She finished the sandwich, and gave it to Justin.

"Theresa come on, don't be like that." Jerry pleaded. Theresa rolled her eyes, and picked up two sandwiches. She started walking out towards a table, with Jerry on her heels.

"You want a divorce, then just say so, you don't have to bring an ex girlfriend in here to flirt with you!" Theresa exclaimed, giving the table their order.

"I don't want a divorce Theresa! And I didn't bring her in here, she came here on her own!" Jerry tried to explain as they went back to the kitchen. Jerry grabbed the sandwich for Casey, Theresa grabbed some sandwiches that Max needed for a table, and they walked out of the kitchen. On their way, Theresa handed Max his sandwiches, and then she and Jerry continued on to Casey's table.

"If you don't want a divorce, then why are you always turning everything I say into a fight!" Theresa asked.

"I don't do that!" Jerry said.

"Yes you-" Theresa started. She didn't finish, just ran behind the counter, and threw up in the trash can.

"Mom, are you ok? Are you sick? I know I am, watching that Casey lady flirting with dad." Alex exclaimed, running over to her mother.

"I'm fine mija, it's just a bug." Theresa waved her off.

"Mom, have you been throwing up a lot lately?" Justin asked.

"Just a little." Theresa said, trying to get back to work. Alex stopped her.

"Mom, didn't you get sick, like right after you smelled breakfast the other day?" Max asked.

"No." Theresa said, her voice going higher the way it always did when she lied to her family.

"Have you had any weird cravings? Or regular cravings for that matter?" Max asked.

"No! I'm telling you, it's just a bug!" Theresa insisted.

"Mom, do you remember when you got up at like two in the morning for something to eat, and I joined you? You put ketchup, mustard, and mayonnaise on a pickle!" Alex reminded her.

"So, that doesn't mean I had a craving!" Theresa pointed out. Alex shared a look with Justin, Max, and Jerry.

"I'll take care of it." Alex stated. She grabbed Theresa's hand, and dragged her into the freezer in the kitchen.

"Why are we in the freezer?" Theresa asked.

"So I can do this, without being seen." Alex said, pulling out her wand.

"What are you doing?" Theresa squeaked.

"Some are evil, some are kind-" Alex started.

"Alex, don't you dare!" Theresa exclaimed.

"Now all must speak their mind." Alex finished putting the truth spell on her mother. Then she dragged her out of the freezer, and back to the family.

"Mom, have you been throwing up a lot lately?" Justin asked again.

"Yes." Theresa involuntarily said.

"Have you been getting sick at certain smells." Max asked.

"Yes, especially your father's pudding." Theresa answered, again involuntarily.

"Have you been having any cravings?" Alex questioned her.

"Yes, every night." Theresa told them. She really hated magic.

"Theresa, are you pregnant?" Jerry asked. Theresa bit her lip and nodded slowly. Before anyone could say anything, she ran upstairs.

"Mom is…pregnant?" Alex asked, unsure if she had heard her father, and seen her mother correctly.

"Yeah. Mom is…pregnant." Justin realized.

"I can't believe this." Max said. The three kids shook their heads, and Justin and Max returned to work, while Alex headed upstairs to see Theresa. Alex found Theresa throwing up in the kitchen. Alex walked over and held her mother's hair back while she was becoming sick. Finally, Theresa pulled back from the trashcan.

"Thank you mija." she breathed.

"Mom, why didn't you tell me?" Alex asked.

"I wanted to wait until I went to the doctor. And I was afraid of how you all would react." Theresa admitted.

"Well, you know that Justin, Max, and I would love to have a new baby brother or sister. Were you just afraid of how _dad_ would react?" Alex questioned. Theresa nodded.

"We've been fighting so much lately, and I thought he wanted a divorce. I was planning to wait until we were on better terms, but obviously that's never gonna happen again." she sighed. Alex hugged her mother, and they both turned upon hearing footsteps. As they saw that Casey was with everyone again, Theresa once again, became sick while Alex held her hair back.

"Breathe mom, breathe." Alex said soothingly when Theresa pulled back.

"I can't help it, that sandwich your father has is making me sick." Theresa said, right before she threw up again. Max took the sandwich, upon seeing that his father wasn't going to do anything with it, quickly threw it out onto the terrace. Alex helped Theresa up, and helped keep her standing.

"Dad, why is _she_ here again?" Alex demanded.

"Because she followed us up." Jerry said. Alex rolled her eyes, and helped her mother to the couch.

"Sit right here, and I'll get you some ginger ale and saltines." Alex told Theresa. Alex grabbed the ginger ale and saltines and gave them to Theresa.

"Mom, you wanna go lie down?" Alex asked her.

"Maybe for a little while." Theresa said. Alex nodded and helped her off the couch, and they started up the stairs.

"No, we need to talk!" Jerry exclaimed.

"Dad, mom needs to rest." Alex replied.

"She can rest later." he insisted.

"No, I'm taking her upstairs!" she shot back. Casey grabbed Alex's wrist, and dragged her out of the way. Then she pulled out her wand, and flashed Theresa onto the couch.

"Don't use magic on our mom!" Alex, Max, and Justin yelled at her.

"It could hurt our little brother or sister!" Justin exclaimed.

"Oh please." Casey scoffed. She flashed Theresa into the kitchen, then in front of the front door, then onto the terrace, then back onto the couch.

"Stop it!" the siblings screamed.

"And what are you gonna do if I don't?" Casey taunted. She started flashing Theresa all over the living room.

"It's not gonna hurt her!" Casey laughed. At that moment, Kelbo flashed in. Everyone saw something that sent them into a state of shock, apart from Casey.

Megan was with Kelbo.


End file.
